Lockdown
by VolknersGirl
Summary: Rated high T and subject to change! Language, and some sexual referance! Ikarishipping :
1. Lockdown

_Love Lockdown…_

I'm not lovin you, way I wanted to  
What I had to do, had to run from you

Paul turned his back as Dawn eyed him angrily  
_I'm in love with you, but the vibe is wrong  
And that haunted me, all the way home_

He knew he should have kept to himself  
_So ya never know, never, never know  
Never know enough, til it's over love  
Til we lose control, system overload  
Screamin no, no, no, no, no_

Her screams echoed in his head as he pressed her against the wall  
_I'm not lovin you, way I wanted to  
See I wanna move, but can't escape from you_

He had lost control in his anger and will to protect her from herself  
_So I keep it low, keep a secret code  
So everybody else don't have to know_

He hadn't wanted Ash or Gary to know he cared…

_So keep ya love locked down, ya love locked down  
Now keep ya love locked down, ya love locked down  
Now keep ya love locked down, ya love locked down  
Now You keep ya love locked down, you lose_

But she had gone into lockdown mode and her stubbornness finally drove him over the edge.

_I'm not lovin you, the way I wanted to  
I can't keep my cool, so I keep it true_

He scowled to himself and began walking away into the large crowds of Vielstone  
_I got somethin' to lose, so I gotta move  
I can't keep myself, and still keep you too_

The only way he could become a master trainer was to leave everything behind and keep his cold outlook…  
_So I keep in mind, when I'm on my own  
Somewhere far from home, In the danger zone  
How many times did I take fo' it finally got through_

Paul thought bitter thoughts as he left Dawn standing there with Gray and Ash behind her  
_you lose, you lose_

She shed a single tear and Gary placed a hand on her shoulder as Ash scowled after Paul  
_I'm not lovin you, way I wanted to  
See I had to go, see I had to move  
No more wastin' time, you can't wait for life  
We're just racin' time, where's the finish line_  
There was no more time…

No more time to wait…he had to keep going if he was to achieve his goal

_So keep ya love locked down, ya love locked down  
Keepin ya love locked down, ya love locked down  
Now keep ya love locked down, ya love locked down  
Now You keep ya love locked down, you lose  
_Dawn stood rejected and turned shoving Gary and Ash both as she took off, brushing past Paul, crying.

_I'm not lovin you, the way I wanted to  
I met no one new, I got no one new_

There was no other girl for him… Paul watched as she streaked off through the crowds  
_I know I said I'm through, but got love for you_

He sighed as he realized that the feelings would never die nor let themselves be repressed.  
_But I'm not lovin you, the way I wanted to  
Gotta keep it goin, keep the lovin gone  
Keep it on a roll, only god knows  
If I be with you, baby I'm confused  
You choose, you choose_

Yes, she was stubborn and annoying but…  
_I'm not lovin you, way I wanted to  
When I wanna go, I dont need you_

Paul shook his head to clear his mind and began walking again  
_I been down this road, too many times before  
I'm not lovin you, way I wanted to_

He had never been good at dealing with problems nor was he used to having to care about another person… Paul walked the crowed streets of Veilstone in confusion but resolved at the same time

_So keep ya love locked down, ya love locked down  
Keepin ya love locked down, ya love locked down  
Now keep ya love locked down, ya love locked down  
Now keep ya love locked down, you lose, you lose, you lose_

It was her choice now…

Dawn ran through the crowd and didn't care if Paul was behind her or not. Gary and Ash could go disappear for all she cared.

~*~

"Hey!" Gary called. Paul rolled his eyes and continued walking, ignoring. Gary grit his teeth and ran to turn Paul roughly by the shoulder. "You can't do that!" he shouted angrily. Gary stood with his legs apart and his arms out in a challenge scowling.

"What do you care?" Paul shot. "She's my girlfriend."

"Not anymore!" Gary replied sourly.

"Then if you care so much go find her!" Paul growled instantly regretting it. Gary looked as if her were debating whether or not to smirk but he decided not to bother.

"I will! But first let's have a one on one battle. If I win you can't intervene with her anymore!"

Paul nodded smirking.

"Go Blastoise!" Gary called throwing the pokeball high into the air. A fierce looking Blastoise came out and stared challengingly at Paul.

Paul tossed a pokeball lazily and his Torterra popped out growling.

"HYDRO PUMP!" Gary called.

"Leaf storm, now." Paul demanded.

The Hydro pump knocked Torterra off balance and the Leaf storm was scatted in all directions missing Blastoise. Gary smiled.

"Now, use RAPID SPIN!"

"body slam, NOW!"

Torterra hit Blastoise as it started spinning. Blastoise spun away and Gary bit his lip.

"Turn and head towards Torterra with the added force!" Blastoise did as it was told and slammed into Torterra smashing the grass type nastily into a nearby building.

"Use solar beam!" Paul cried in anger. Gary smirked.

"Rapid spin again!" he called. Blastoise spun into Torterra again as it was trying to absorb enough sunlight. Torterra lost concentration and growled as it slid backwards.

"AGAIN!" Paul ordered in total fury now.

"Hydro pump!" Gary nearly laughed as he saw Paul's expression and shouted the move loudly. This time the clouds moved and the solar beam and hydro pump collided pushing against each other as both pokemon tried their hardest. At first Torterra's solar beam was overpowering Blastoise but Gary grinned and the hydro pump blasted Torterra back into the wall again unconscious.

"Haha! I win!" Gary called. "Great job Blastoise!" he said and recalled the pokemon back with a smile.

"Damn." Paul muttered recalling the fainted Torterra. "Useless creature."

Without another word, Gary turned and began looking for Dawn.

~*~

Dawn was sitting on the corner of the road she knew was between Paul's house and the pokemon center. She cried as trainers and tourists passed her looking worried. She wasn't looking at anything and was surprised when someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. It's ok." The trainer said. She looked up and stared at Gary as he sat at her side.

"G-go away." She stuttered. Gary looked at her sympathetically and was about to answer when someone else ran a hand over her head gently.

"Hikari-chan…" a voice said. Gary made a face and Dawn ignored the person.

"Go away." She said to both of them.

"Dawn, let's talk about it" Gary suggested.

"No! I don't want to!" she cried.

"Calm down Dawn." The voice said soothingly.

"NO!" she shrieked. "I DON'T WANT TO! Paul is a prune-headed jerk with no consideration for anyone's feelings beside his own. And he only has one!" The person laughed gently and she turned up to scowl at him. "Go _AWAY_!"

"Please, let me make excuses for him-" the voice started.

"NO! Paul is such a BAST-… ugh! Never mind." she turned and stared angrily at the ground. Gary squeezed her shoulder softly.

"Dawn…let me talk to him. You have both had small spats like this before, don't go to the extreme." The person said.

"I DON'T CARE! THIS ISIN'T A SMALL SPAT! HE SLAMMED ME INTO _THE WALL _FOR GODS SAKE! JUST LEAVE ME **ALONE **REIJI-SAN!" she shouted and stood stalking angrily around the corner. Without seeing, Dawn ran right smack into Paul just as Gary and Reiji rounded the corner.

She glared at him as if wanting to literally strangle the violet haired boy. He stared angrily back at her.

"Jerk." She spat.

"Bitch." He growled.

"Bastard."

"Slut."

"Homosexual!" she smirked.

Dawn walked shoving roughly into his shoulder as she passed. Paul grabbed her arm and didn't let her by. She swung around and glared even angrier than before as if she were about to kick him. Paul ignored her glare and stared into her sapphire eyes before abruptly letting go. Dawn growled and stalked a few feet before she heard a call.

"Troublesome." It was Paul.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked enraged.

"If I take back anything, you're not a bitch." He said. Dawn narrowed her eyes as his other insult danced around in her mind. "But you are a bit of a slut. Just ask this guy!" He smirked pointing at Gary and walked away.

~*~


	2. Down Spiral

_The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down, I start st-stuttutering, you ask me what I'm thinking bout, felt like I couldn't breath, you ask what's wrong with me, my best friend Gary said oh she's just being angry, the next time we hang out I will redeem myself, my heart can't rest till then...oh I can't wait to see you again…_

Dawn stared angrily as she planned all the things she would say to him. How dare he call her a slut? And in front of Gary! She had freaked a bit, and stuttered in anger. Blaring her mind, and breathing in shallow angry puffs!

Dawn stalked down the road as Gary followed still trying to reason with her as she neared Paul.

"Hey, Homo!" she called still raging. Paul turned smirking slightly.

"There's the little slut!" he breathed setting her off.

"AT LEAST I CAN! YOU COULD'T SEDUCE A SKITTY IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!" she raged.

"And why would it?" he asked.

"UGH!" Dawn lunged and tackled Paul to the ground trying to hit him. Paul grabbed both her arms and suspended them behind her back so she lay helpless on top of him. Paul smirked in her face.

"I don't really believe you could seduce even a fly." He muttered softly. Dawn scowled, debating weather or not to spit in his face in her anger.

"As if you could!" she spat instead. Paul smirked looking fairly smug. "What?!"

"You couldn't." he said simply.

"COULD TOO!" she shrieked and Paul saw that he struck the hard spot.

"Could not." He defied.

"COULD _TOO_!"

"Prove it."

"Huh?!" Dawn froze in her struggling and stared down at Paul's smirking face.

"I said prove it." He repeated calmly. Dawn hesitated momentarily wondering if it was a bluff.

"How?" she finally asked. Paul rolled his eyes like it was so obvious.

"Take a guess!" he said sarcastically. Dawn narrowed her eyes.

"You. Had. Better. Be. Joking." She trembled with fury.

"Try me." Paul smirked.

"If you think I'm going to seduce _you_, you have another thing coming!"

Paul smirked again and shoved her roughly off him. "I knew you couldn't do it."

Dawn snarled so viscously Reiji and Gary flinched but Paul held her glare with a glare of his own.

"I could too!" she snarled.

"You know my response." Paul laughed coldly. Dawn knew that she was being set up.

"Fine," she smirked. "I'll do it." Paul did a double take. He didn't actually think she'd call him on the bluff but he should have known better. It was Dawn!

"Ok then. Tonight." He replied.

"Tonight." She agreed. Paul stood and turned to eave but Dawn grabbed his sleeve.

"Now what."

"I'm not stupid, I know it was a set up." She whispered.

"Wow, you're amazing! What a brainiac!" he snarled sarcastically.

"And you're a jerk, now that we're past the obvious, you had better get ready cause I'm not bluffing."

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not!"

"Uh-hu."

"You don't believe me?"

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Fine, screw tonight. Now. In the pokemon center." Dawn's eyes blazed. Paul considered her before replying.

"You really are troublesome. Do you think I would honestly take that away from you because of some stupid "love spat" as my freak of a brother calls it. I would hope you knew me better than that…" suddenly Paul was all up in Dawn's face and abnormally close, even for him. Dawn tried to concentrate on her anger and how to breathe as she waited.

"I wouldn't put that beyond you." She breathed nervously.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Paul faked a grimace and moved closer.

_Girl I know mistakes were made between us two  
And we show our selfs that night even said somethings weren't true  
why'd you go and haven't seen my girl since then  
why can't it be the way it was  
cause you were my homie lover and friend_

I wanna make up right now na na  
I wanna make love right now na na  
Wish we never broke up right now na na  
we need to link up right now na na

Paul closed the distance between their lips with a suddenly pull and Dawn felt herself falling. Maybe Reiji was right…a love spat…screw…Gary…and Ash…She fell deeper and deeper into the kiss as Paul pressed her gently against the wall of the pokemon center.

Gary turned away in disgust and Reiji smiled.

Paul ignored them and Dawn felt him press his torso against her and she fell even deeper. She entangled her fingers in his purple hair and Paul smirked in the kiss. He pulled her even closer and Dawn involuntarily slipped her leg between his. It should have felt wrong to both of them but…it didn't. A small tingle of excitement ran through Dawn's body as Paul lifted her leg higher. They heard a sound of slight disapproval from Reiji but the sound was so far away…Dawn felt as if she was melting. So he hadn't been lying when he implied that he could seduce a fly! She thought. A quick break in the kiss for a breath and they were back together. Dawn felt him press closer to her and she felt the concrete wall behind her press as well but she didn't feel it. The only feeling was more! More, more, more! She tried to hint as she pulled Paul even closer but with a last smirk he pulled away. Dawn pouted.

"Didn't you hear what I had said a few seconds before?" he asked. Dawn made a face and crossed her arms.

Suddenly Dawn realized that Gary had left, probably out of disgust. _Whatever!_ She thought happily. _I have Paul. Maybe I should work on my seduction skills…_ she thought. As if reading her mind, Reiji placed a gently but warning hand on her head.

"I'm not letting the two of you out of my sight till you both turn 35!" he teased but with that warning tone still present. "Let's get back." He said and with that the three of them followed back to the Shinji house.

~*~

"Ugh!" Ash mopped. "Again! I thought he had really messed up this time!" he complained but Gary wasn't listening. He had his eyes on a pretty brunette walking across the street with his tongue hanging out. Ash glanced at him and then saw another brunette walking along next to the first and his tongue lolled out as well. May and Melody turned to stare and giggled.

And you can guess what happened next! 


End file.
